


煮米饭

by kapasikii



Category: TF家族
Genre: F/M, 单向性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapasikii/pseuds/kapasikii
Relationships: 苏新皓/朱志鑫
Kudos: 6





	煮米饭

（1）

朱知心回家的第二天，朱行长就请来了医生给她检查身体，知道女儿并没有怀孕，才松了口气。

怎么会呢，妈妈明明说那样就会有宝宝的。朱知心摸了摸肚子，有些怅然若失。

我们再试试。朱知心捧着苏产的脸，又要吻上去，苏产没能躲开，碰上她的嘴唇便像被吸过去似的，放了手里的书抚上朱知心的背。

朱知心像是怎么都不够似的，一吻接着一吻，缠着苏产的嘴不放，一直到两人都要喘不上气了才分开。

怀里的人气喘吁吁，嘴唇还半张着，苏产用指腹轻轻擦拭朱知心唇边的水渍，点上那两片丰润的唇，身下的胀痛又强烈一些。

现在可以了吗？朱知心抿了抿嘴，伸手把苏产的手挥开了。

苏产还沉浸在刚才激烈的亲吻中，没回过神，懵懵地问她，什么可以了吗。

我们什么时候才能有宝宝啊？朱知心恼火地扯他的袖子。

这样就能有宝宝才见鬼了。苏产在心里腹诽，嘴上还是很委婉。

反正现在叔叔已经不反对我们在一起了，没必要急着把生米煮成熟饭吧。

朱知心靠在他肩膀点了点头，又像想起什么，猛地抬头和他对视。

什么意思？我们还没煮成熟饭吗？

苏产扯了两下僵硬的嘴角，低着头轻轻回了一声，嗯。

不是说接吻就可以吗，我妈妈骗我了。

苏产揉着朱知心的手，着急地安慰她。

因为你那时候太小了，所以妈妈没有说得很深入，她也是为了保护你啊。

那你给我展开说说，说不清楚今天我就不走了！朱知心揽住苏产的脖子，把坐在苏产大腿上的身子又往上蹭了蹭，蹭得苏产耳朵通红。

这个……等我们结婚那天你就知道了。苏产抬头望着天花板，不敢去看怀中那人。

不行不行，我要知道！朱知心晃着腿，在苏产腿上不安地扭动，连衣裙都被蹭上去几寸，露出泛着粉红的膝盖。

你别闹了，我还要看书呢。苏产重新拿过书本，目光落在上面，却是一个字也看不进去。

苏产，你是不是不喜欢我了？

苏产闻言低头，朱知心正抬眼看着他，嘴唇撅得老高。心头一软，便把手伸到她腿弯，把朱知心抱到床尾坐着，在她身前蹲下。

苏产手里整理着朱知心的裙边，拉到最下面遮住膝盖和半截小腿，又把压在膝窝和床中间的裙边扯出来，一点点压平褶皱。

知心，你知道破身吗？

破身？朱知心跟着重复了一遍，钝钝地摇头。

属于我们各自身体的一部分相遇并且结合，那时候我们就完全属于对方了，就是……你说的生米煮成熟饭了。

那为什么要叫破身啊？朱知心还是很困惑。

因为，你会疼的，我不想让你疼。

苏产把手覆上朱知心的肩头，一点点游移到手肘，再是手背和指尖。看着她不解的眼神，多希望把她的纯真再留久一些。

苏产并不是没有幻想过，那件薄薄的洋装里面，装着怎样漂亮的身体。在刘家别院那段时间，夜里相拥而眠，他也无数次想解开她的衣衫进入她，可最终还是把朱知心周身的被子掖紧了，自己只盖了一点被角冻着失眠。

她是大小姐，也是小公主，最蛮不讲理也最天真勇敢，是在他退缩了那么多次之后，还是义无反顾走向他的人，他想用一辈子去珍惜她。

为什么会疼，有多疼啊？朱知心很怕疼的，声音都弱了很多。

我可以忍的。她轻轻用指尖挠苏产的手心。

我不知道嘛，我又没做过。苏产把头埋到朱知心腿上，侧过脸不看她。

朱知心伸手摸着他后脑勺的头发，发尾长了，戳在颈间让苏产从耳根痒到脑仁。朱知心的大腿和他的脸隔着两层布料的距离，体温和若有似无香气传递过来，让他脑袋发晕。她的入口，她的肚子，离他那么近，有一天他会进入朱知心的身体，在里面种下一颗属于自己的种子。这种期待折磨着他，又让他体会到难以言喻的幸福。

（2）

苏产始终不愿意描述“煮饭”的细节，朱知心想到了去找宋雅萱，姐姐怀过孕，一定知道怎么煮饭吧！

姐姐，我怎么才能和苏产把生米煮成熟饭啊？

宋雅萱手里的画笔抖了一抖，急忙收起来看向朱知心。

你们……还没吗？我还以为——

只有这样而已。朱知心用指尖点着嘴唇。

宋雅萱捂住嘴巴，差点笑出了声，没想到这两个人这么纯情。

姐姐，你别笑了！快教教我，破身到底是怎么回事嘛！

小点声！宋雅萱抓住朱知心的手腕，不知道朱知心哪听来这两个字，还这么肆无忌惮地讨论。

其实，这是很自然的，等你们洞房花烛夜，你就知道怎么回事了。而且，你们现在的状态是最单纯美好的，应该好好珍惜。

她想到刚来刘家的那两年，和小小的刘晚不带任何情色意味的相拥，现在想起来，还是让她心头发软。

你们怎么都这样，我不是想现在就实践，只是想知道那是怎么回事而已。朱知心低着头，宋雅萱从那个角度也能看到她高高翘起的嘴唇。

宋雅萱拍了拍朱知心的肩，大小姐还在发脾气，直接把头扭过去不看她了。

她实在是不知道怎么给她描述这种事，便走到桌前拉开了抽屉。

她身体恢复之后，刘晚似乎愈发在意她在情事中的体验，托人从东洋带了好几本春宫图，夜里搂着她研究学习。

她翻开一本又立刻合上，这对朱知心来说是不是太超过了。

这是什么好东西？

朱知心的声音出现在身后，她红着脸关上抽屉转过身去面对她。

你，你现在还用不到。

姐姐，给我看看吧，求求你了。朱知心晃着宋雅萱手，小狗一样的眼睛望着她。

宋雅萱被她盯得没办法了，在抽屉里找了一本适合新手夫妇的，又找了本空画册套在外面，放到朱知心手里。

朱知心一拿到就急不可耐地要翻开，被宋雅萱一把合上。

你回去一个人看，这个只是参考，不用完全效仿。

朱知心兴奋地点头，拉着宋雅萱在她脸上嘬了一下。

谢谢姐姐，你真好！

（3）

苏产没上过几年学，银行的事物对他来说很难上手，所以周末的时候他总要花更多时间读些经营的书。

可朱知心总来捣乱。他又没办法拒绝，不能像一般的恋人那样去约会，他已经很愧疚了，朱知心要来陪着他学习，他又怎么好拒绝，这是他们仅有的相处时间。

朱知心今天非常奇怪。

捧了一本不知道什么内容的画册，封面就是普通的和风花纹。可是朱知心在屋子里来回踱着步子，小脸一阵红一阵白的，耳尖像烧红的碳，想必内容很是精彩。

你在看什么？苏产起身，凑过去看朱知心怀里的画册。

朱知心身子一转躲开了，眼镜还是盯在画册上。苏产无暇顾及她，想着这样自己不被打扰反而更轻松，便坐回椅子上又看起了书。

没一会儿，朱知心啪的一声合上画册，阴阳怪气地开口。

现在我的知识可是比你渊博了。

说什么呢，你上那么多年学，懂得当然比我多了。

朱知心把苏产的手从书上掰开，跨坐在他身上，伸手揽住了他的脖子。

太近了，苏产咽了口唾沫，努力平稳呼吸。

干，干嘛？

给你破身。朱知心瞪着眼睛时露出一点下眼白，看着有些嚣张，今天却让苏产有些发怵。

没等苏产发出疑问，朱知心便低头堵上了他的嘴。两瓣红唇磨着他，贝齿轻咬着下唇，苏产没一会儿就松开了牙关和她纠缠在一起，手也忍不住摸上朱知心的腰际，克制地轻轻揉捏。

基于先前的误会，朱知心在接吻这件事上很下功夫，极尽挑逗，苏产每次都被她亲得五迷三道的，终究还是能靠意志力控制住自己不把她带到床上去。

今天却是格外不同了，朱知心像是故意的，把两人唇齿交缠间的水声无限放大了，喉间还断断续续溢出几声微弱的嘤咛，听得苏产气血直冲脑子和下身。

天气渐渐热了。苏产上身只穿一件衬衫，下身是薄的西装裤。朱知心穿得更少，只一条及膝的连衣裙，就着双腿分开的姿势，裙边往上抽了一大片，露出比小腿更白细的大腿皮肤来。视线往上，洋装的领口又大又低，朱知心双手环在苏产脖子上，领口前面空了一大块，苏产一低头就能看到里面，黑色蕾丝半包着她胸前的软肉。

苏产的手绕到后面，抓住朱知心的手腕放到胸前扣紧，怀里的人还意犹未尽，追着苏产的嘴唇舔吻。不知道是不是错觉，苏产能感觉到朱知心今天坐得离他格外近，甚至扭动着身子蹭着他的下身。

你从哪里学来这些东西的？苏产把头往后仰，俯视着朱知心，尽可能地保持面色冷峻。

朱知心唇妆都花了一半，嘴唇周围的皮肤染上珊瑚红。眼神迷离地看了一眼桌上的画册，又看向苏产。

苏产转身去翻开画册瞄了一眼上面的内容，好家伙，比马哥的收藏精美多了。

你能不能有点大家闺秀的样子，就这么想和我做吗？

朱知心没说话，只是看着他。

是哪个混蛋给你的？说啊！

你姐姐。

苏产吃了憋，一时烦躁不知该说什么，便拍了拍朱知心的腿，示意她下来。朱知心稍稍往后退了一些，看到苏产的裤子上竟已洇湿了一小片。大小姐身上的嚣张气焰瞬间没了，把头埋在苏产肩膀上，一会儿苏产就感觉到那里温热一片。

苏产慌了，忙伸手去拍朱知心的背，顺着从上往下捋，那人从没声息的掉眼泪变成抽泣，又发展成大哭，哭得苏产不知所措的。

知心，没关系的，我说错话了，对不起。

朱知心什么时候受过这样的委屈。长相家世都无可挑剔，学堂里追求她的小开数都数不过来，她偏偏爱上这个一无所有的苏产。可他偏偏连这件事都不愿意和自己做，在他心里，自己是不是下贱透了。

她眼角还噙着泪，把手腕从苏产手里抽出来，捏着袖子固执地去擦那一小滩羞耻的水渍，心里暗暗发誓，再也不要主动了。

知心？苏产抓住她的手，试探着叫她。朱知心咬着下唇，眼泪又掉了两颗，把苏产的裤子打得更湿了。

朱知心急了，蹬着腿想要下去，又被苏产拦着腰往回抱，直接坐在了苏产的裆部。

只是正常的生理反应，没关系。苏产轻轻往上顶了两下，朱知心没有防备，被颠得轻吟出声。

感觉到了吗？

朱知心茫然地看着他，苏产又顶了一下，才恍然大悟他说的是什么。她看了春宫图才知道，男人的那里平常是软的，受到了刺激才会变硬，才能和女人行房。之前在马背上，她和苏产贴着，也感受过几次，苏产下面顶着她，过去她一直以为是苏产穿的护具。现在想来，原来那时候，他就对自己动情了。

朱知心红着脸点头，这会儿一个字都说不出来了。

苏产见她情绪有所缓和，赶紧亲了亲她的脸颊，把朱知心的两只小手抓着揉捏。

知心，我想要你的。苏产轻轻吻她的唇，用拇指擦她的脸颊。

可是我觉得这件事应该等我们成亲了再做，那样才是名正言顺的。你是大户人家的小姐，名声很重要的。

我不在乎，我只知道，只要我们把生米煮成熟饭，谁都不能再拆散我们了。

你真傻。苏产看着他的大小姐，不知道自己上辈子做了什么好事，能让朱知心这么喜欢自己。

你才傻呢。朱知心低着头，把指甲往苏产手里抠。

确实傻，天鹅肉送上门了都不吃，还把人惹哭了。

你看了多少？苏产翻了翻画册，分量挺重，但由于印刷精美，实际上没有几页。

全，全看了。朱知心磕磕巴巴地答。

一阵天旋地转，苏产抓着她两边大腿把她抱起来，扔到了床上。

春宫图里的画面像走马灯似的在朱知心脑子里转，真到了这一刻，她心里反而打起了退堂鼓。撑着手臂想要起身，却被苏产握着肩头压回床上。

那我们来复习一下。

朱知心浑身发抖，闭上了眼睛。想象过的一切都没有发生，床上的重量倏然变轻，睁开眼的时候，只看见苏产出去关上房门的半个背影。

果然，还是要逃走吗？

（4）

她睁着发胀的眼睛，看着天花板，眼眶又有点发热了，突然听到咔哒一声门响，苏产袖子向上卷了两圈，端着两只手进来了。

你干嘛去了？

洗手。

哦，我以为你走了。朱知心眨了眨眼睛，把眼泪憋回去了。

我哪敢啊。苏产在床边坐下，托着朱知心的小腿帮她脱了高跟鞋，又拉着朱知心的手腕把她从床上拖起来抱住，手探到后面摸她的裙子拉链，呲的一声拉到了最底端。

朱知心打了个寒颤，眼看着苏产拎着肩膀两边要把裙子剥下来，忽然觉得面无表情的苏产有点陌生，下意识就抬起手臂挡住了胸前。

心里又骂自己矫揉造作，想要做这事的是自己，临场退缩的又是自己。

苏产叹了口气，又把裙子给朱知心穿回去拉上了拉链。

不怕，我不看你，好不好？苏产抱着朱知心，亲着她的耳朵温柔安抚。

手却从裙子下摆探了进去，顺着朱知心的大腿一路往上。

摸到和胸衣一样材质的布料，抓着边缘往下扯，被朱知心抓住了手腕。

知心，难受吗？苏产转动了下手腕，朱知心的手便松开了。他隔着一层布料轻轻碰两腿之间的软肉，不出意外地碰了一手的黏腻。

朱知心摇着头，嘴里却是不住地嗯嗯出声。

苏产俯下身撬开她的嘴，把她的呻吟放出来，马哥和丁姐去了马场，没什么可顾忌的。

朱知心的手绕到了苏产脖子后面，张着嘴巴和苏产接吻，身体某处在充血胀痛着，苏产的触碰集中她所有感官。

苏产，我难受……

难受怎么办，书上怎么说的？苏产的手指从边缘探进去，揉捏朱知心的屁股，那里和胸部是朱知心身上为数不多堆积脂肪的地方，软得能让苏产把手指陷进去。

嗯，不知道。朱知心脸上的红晕越发明显，手里难耐地抓着苏产的后颈，力气失了轻重，捏得苏产皱了眉头。

不知道？苏产绕到前面，顺着腿根摸她的腹股沟，蕾丝边缘搔着他的手指，痒得他下身又硬了些。

你有没有好好看？苏产的手从裙子里抽出来，起身看着朱知心。大小姐的腿不知什么时候已经分开了，曲着膝盖支在床上，裙边滑到了大腿根，只要苏产往床尾走两步就能看到裙底的风光。

苏产，你教教我。朱知心拉着苏产的手，往自己身上拉。

新皓。朱知心眼角泛红看着他，第一次叫了他的本名。

苏产再也无法忍耐，伸手去扒朱知心的内裤，朱知心只抽出来一条腿，内裤挂在脚踝也无暇顾及，勾着苏产的脖子不知疲倦地和他接吻。

裙子被苏产翻上来，堆在朱知心上身，两条细白的腿打着颤夹紧了，怕苏产看到腿间的光景。

苏产掰着朱知心的膝盖往两边分开，往床尾挪了几分跪在朱知心腿间。

那条缝被两边的肉紧紧包裹着，蜜液还在往外渗，顺着那条沟往下流，把身下的床单都打湿了一片。

苏产第一次见女人的下身，硬得想立刻解开裤子闯进去。可那样必定会弄伤朱知心，他不能做得太彻底。

于是便拉着朱知心的手覆上快要崩开的裤裆，朱知心连拉拉链的力气都使不上，隔着裤子胡乱摸索。

苏产喘着粗气，自己解开了裤子，朱知心望着那里，眼神看上去已经不太清醒。正犹豫着，朱知心扒上他的裤边往下拽，把那东西释放出来。

知道怎么做吗？苏产拉着朱知心的手，试探着碰自己的下身。朱知心点了点头，张开五指把它包住，上下摩挲起来。

苏产感觉浑身上下都炸开了，脑子一片空白，只剩下往前顶弄的本能。

新皓，新皓，我好难受。

朱知心柔声喊着，帮他找回一点点理智，他继续在朱知心手里抽动，同时把手伸到了朱知心腿间。

那两片肉因为兴奋而发涨，像两扇门把朱知心的入口堵得严严实实。苏产食指探进去，拨开那两瓣肉，里面湿软得不像话，他顺着那条缝上下拨弄，边上的软肉把他的手指缠得更紧。

朱知心大口喘着气，按着苏产的手腕，分不清是鼓励还是制止，另一只手也彻底没了力气，虚虚地环着苏产身下那物。

怎么了，知心。苏产找到前面的蒂头，用指尖轻轻捻过，朱知心身体过了电一样抽搐了下，随即夹紧了双腿。

唔，很奇怪。

别害怕，我在这儿。苏产包着她的手，把自己的手指一根根嵌到她指缝中，重新握紧那根东西，带着她运作起来。

右手食指还陷在那个温暖的窝里，他左右捣了两下，听到朱知心压抑不住的呻吟，加快了左手撸动的频率。

朱知心完全没了自主权，任由苏产摆弄，手心快起火了，身下被苏产用手指操弄着，只剩下一张嘴，却只能发出连自己都觉得陌生的吟哦。

苏产的手指往下滑动，终于找到那个洞，贴着软肉滑进去，几乎是没有障碍地插了进去，朱知心张大了嘴，喉间的呻吟变了调。

疼吗？苏产慢慢往外抽，朱知心轻轻点头，可低头一看手里握的东西，可比苏产的手指粗上几倍，便决定忍耐，又摇了两下头，示意苏产继续。

苏产把中指也加进去，明显感觉到了甬道的挤压，好像自己真的在里面似的，忍不住抽动手指，和身下撸动的频率达成一致。

动了一会儿，苏产加快了手上的速度，朱知心的腿越夹越紧，声调也越发高了，手指周边的肉瞬时收紧，夹着他规律地跳动，朱知心的叫声戛然而止，浑身卸了力，任由他抓着手冲刺。

几滴温热洒上朱知心的小腹，余下的弄脏了她的洋装内衬，苏产又套弄了几下，把液体射干净了才放开她的手，手指被夹得没了感觉，朱知心几乎以为自己的手要废了。

苏产也累了，伏在她身上喘气。手上的知觉慢慢恢复，脑袋也清醒过来，朱知心回顾刚才发生的一切，把头埋进了苏产的肩膀。

苏产撑起上身，朱知心把脸偏过去看着窗外，脸上的红晕还没褪去，苏产伸手掐住她两边脸颊，让她转过头对着自己。

还要继续吗？苏产动了两下手指，朱知心的脸颊肉陷进去，嘴唇撅着一张一合的，像条虎头小金鱼。

啵。

朱知心想开口拒绝，却因为被掐着脸变了音调。

苏产帮朱知心整理着裙摆，不禁笑出声来。

（5）

婚礼在第二年的春天，婚宴持续到深夜，苏产和朱知心被送入洞房已经是后半夜的事。

这次终于能把米饭煮熟了。

苏产抱着朱知心躺到床上，刚想俯身亲她，朱知心眉头一皱，发出不满的哼声。

满床的红枣桂圆硌得她浑身不舒服。

苏产忍不住笑开了，捡起一颗红枣塞到朱知心嘴里。

早生贵子。

朱知心咀嚼的样子像只花栗鼠，翻着白眼朝他手腕打了一下。

谁跟你早生贵子。

苏产把手心放在她下巴前面，朱知心又嚼了两下，吐出一颗枣核，脸颊肉被苏产用两根手指轻轻捏着。

你先去洗漱，我把床收拾一下。

朱知心卸了厚重的妆，回房的时候穿了一件红色睡裙，宋雅萱给她挑的吊带裙，外面罩了件披肩挡住裸露的肩背。

苏产很少看到朱知心素面朝天的样子，不但好看，还多出几分无辜来。

朱知心掀开被子钻进去，坐在床头对苏产说，你去洗一下，我等你。

这句话包含了好多层意思，听得苏产浑身发热，手忙脚乱进了浴室。急切又认真地把自己清洗干净，换上姐夫送的睡衣忐忐忑忑进了卧室。

朱知心背对着他，半个肩膀露在外面。

知心。

他握着朱知心的手臂，沿着脖子亲到肩膀。朱知心哼了一下转过身平躺在床上，呼吸绵长，上翘的睫毛微微颤动。

她这一天太累了。好不容易才睡下，苏产舍不得再把人弄醒，只轻轻在颊边落下一个吻，道了一声晚安。

（6）

窗帘很厚，透不进光，苏产醒来的时候屋子里仍笼罩一片红光，朱知心的手在他身下揉搓。他抓着朱知心手腕放到胸口。

几点了？

五点多。

这么早，再睡会儿。他扳着朱知心肩膀，让她翻了个身，从背后抱住她。

怀中的脑袋固执地转回来，气息挠着他下巴。  
你硬了，一直顶我，我睡不着了。

是吗，对不起。苏产弓起身子，让自己的老二远离朱知心，眼皮像有千斤重，怎么都睁不开。

朱知心的睡衣太性感，包裹她接近成熟的身体，正经穿着也要露出三分之一浑圆的乳房。可这个人睡觉又不乖，在床上蹭来蹭去，一会儿的功夫，肩带就掉下来落到大臂，把整片肩膀送到苏产面前。真丝面料软，跟着肩带翻下去，苏产视线往下，就看到绯色乳晕的边缘。身下邪火乱蹿，只想扒了衣服顶进去，可还是不忍心。忍了许久还是下不去。最后把脸埋到朱知心胸前，打了一发手枪才勉强睡着。

什么洞房花烛夜，春宵一刻值千金，他现在什么都不想了，就想睡到日上三竿。

新皓，我们还没洞房呢。

苏产最受不了朱知心这样叫他，本来那里硬只是普通的生理现象，被她这么一叫有了点别的意思。

晚上再洞，晚上再洞。

蜡烛都要烧完了，再不洞就不吉利了。

说着话，不安分的小手又顺着腹部摸下来，探到裤子里面揉捏。

苏产闭着眼，把她的手拽出来，转身平躺。

让我睡一会儿，求你了。

朱知心终于不再碰他了，可苏产却没能顺利入睡，怕自己的冷淡又伤了对方自尊，可他也是真的很困。天人交战间，被子被人掀开，身下一凉，朱知心把他裤子扒了，但因为屁股压着，只扒下来一点，也足以把他精神的小兄弟放出来。

知心，你干嘛？嗯——

身下硬物被温热包裹，苏产体会到前所未有的舒爽。他睁开眼，视线向下，看到朱知心的眉骨，鼻梁，扇子一样的睫毛，和形同虚设的睡衣下随身体轻轻摆动的乳房。

性器被红艳的唇瓣包裹着吞吐，靠近的时候，朱知心的鼻尖蹭到他的毛发，她会呼吸困难吗？

知心，别弄了，脏。

他用手轻轻推朱知心的肩膀，没起到什么作用。其实以他的力气，完全可以捏着朱知心的肩强迫她远离。可这感觉过于美妙，被吞进一寸还想再挤进去一寸，抽离一点还想着再顶得更深。因此只能虚伪地说着拒绝的话，手却掌着她脑后，把自己往喉咙深处挺进，直到朱知心被顶到喉头干呕一下，才意识到自己太过分，急急地退出来。

朱知心从他身上起来，嘴唇红肿泛着水光，眼尾被刺激得通红。苏产拉着她的手轻轻拽一下，她便倒到他身上，忘情地与他接吻。

睡衣和她肌肤一样滑，苏产从她脖子摸到肩膀，再滑到手臂，两边肩带都掉下去了，只有隆起的胸部支撑着衣服。

苏产的手从大腿摸进去，朱知心里面什么都没穿，两腿间正汩汩留着蜜液，蹭了苏产一手。

苏产拉着她膝窝把人往上拽，坐到前面，阴阜和他下身贴着。他把睡衣裙摆拽出来放到前面，把两人的下身罩在里面，手伸进去扶着阴茎磨她下身，蹭得到处都是水。

准备好了？

苏产往下拽了拽朱知心的睡裙，堪堪露出一对乳房，肩带吊在手肘，红色衣料卡在腰间，刺激得他太阳穴突突地跳。

朱知心点点头，会意地摸上他的东西，扶正了往下坐。

嗯——

朱知心扭着身子，眉头紧皱，扶着苏产的东西在身下戳，怎么也放不进去，苏产也被磨得胀痛。

你怎么这么笨啊。

他抱着朱知心翻过身，低头咬住胸前的果实舔得咋咋作响，他想这么做很久了。朱知心扭着身子，下身抵着他大腿蹭，留下一滩痕迹。

他轻易地伸进两根手指，身下的人情动得厉害，甬道包裹着他的手指不自觉地收缩，分泌的蜜液顺着指节流下来，手掌都打湿一片。

他抽动几下，朱知心抽着气夹紧了腿，膝盖抵在他胸前，被他强硬地掰开。

他把手指抽出来，带出的黏液抹在朱知心胸前，换成自己身下的东西抵在翕张的洞口。

这次真的要进去了。

朱知心点点头，表情有点视死如归的意味。

进入的过程比想象的顺利，完全吃进去朱知心也没表现得太痛苦，只是呼吸变得急促些，抓着他手臂的手指嵌得更深些。

可一往外抽，朱知心就大叫起来，从喉咙深处发出求救。这声音决不悦耳，在苏产听来简直是在遭受虐待。

他停下来，努力克制耸动的冲动揉朱知心的脸颊耳侧，问她是不是太疼了。

朱知心眨了一下眼睛，两条眼泪滚落下来流向两边，说话带着厚重的鼻音。

没关系。

他心疼得紧，但又深知不能继续心软，总是要把最痛的几次熬过去，以后才会舒服。

于是放慢了速度，小心抽动起来，动的幅度也减到最小，他把朱知心的手按进枕头，观察她表情变化。

抽出的时候反应会大一些，往往眉头紧蹙握紧双拳，而顶进去的时候又会舒展开，发出黏腻的轻吟。

所以他抽出来的时候轻而缓，进去的时候又急又重，顶到最里面。动了一会儿感觉到朱知心的身体彻底打开了，便加快频率挺动起来，朱知心嗯嗯啊啊地叫开，腿缠紧紧在他身后，往回勾着索要。

宝贝，煮熟了吗？

嗯啊——

苏产揉着她身下的小唇，后面持续撞着，肉体相撞的拍打声和朱知心的吟哦混在一起，身体的运作不再受自己控制，眼看就要失守。

新皓，射进来。

苏产闭上眼抱住朱知心，脑子里炸开白光，瞬间五感尽失，身下颤抖着射精。他继续挺动几下，抵进最深的地方，把种子播撒在朱知心深处。

朱知心被他箍得喘不上气，艰难地说出没说完的后半句。

射进来，就熟了。

苏产趴在朱知心身上喘气，身体依旧连着，谁也没想着抽离，就那样静静相拥。蜡烛燃了一夜，雕花早已辨认不清，周边堆了一道又一道蜡泪。火光闪烁几下，最后一段燃尽，卧室陷入一片黑暗。外面的公鸡打了三次鸣，苏产却对朱知心说，晚安。


End file.
